1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical junction box (branch junction box) to be used in the connection of many fuses, relays, etc., and a junction terminal to be used in the junction box, and especially, to simplify circuit construction within the junction box.
2. Background and Material Information
Conventional junction boxes for collectively connecting many fuses, relays, etc. are used in accordance with the sudden increase of necessary battery capacity and electrical components to be mounted for use in wire harnesses for automobiles.
In this type of junction box, as shown in FIG. 9, fuse engaging portions 3 project from the upper case 2 of the junction box 1 and connector engaging portions 5 project from the lower case 4, with many bus bars 6 being laminated within the case interior to be formed by the upper case 2 and the lower case 4.
When the fuse 7 to be mounted on, for example, the fuse engaging portion 3, is connected with a connector 8 to be mounted on the connector engaging portion 5 in the above described junction box, one end of the junction terminal 9 is connected with a tab 6a projecting upwardly from the respective bus bar 6 so as to connect the fuse 7 with the other end of the junction terminal 9, and connect the connector 8 with the tab 6b projecting downwardly from the above described bus bar 6.
In particular, the current flow of the conventional circuit is from fuse 7 to junction terminal 9 to bus bar 6 to connector 8.
As the conventional circuit flow is complicated, especially the upward and downward projecting tabs of the bus bars which become a through circuit and which are positioned onto the connector and the fuse connection side, the amount of control and management of the bus bars is increased so as to make the assembling operation accordingly complicated. When the flow of the circuit becomes complicated as described above, waterproofing and draining also become complicated, thus resulting in problems even in terms of electric connection and heating.